


Drabbles for "Loyal"

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Regency, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Chris一抬头就对上男孩猫一样漂亮的绿眼睛，“我要你抱我。”Isak撒娇的样子让他的满腔妒火无处发泄，好像这是再正常不过的要求，而不是他刚与丈夫欢好后又对情夫投怀送抱。或者，补肉专辑。请赞美原作者，一切OOC都属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Chris不是自虐狂。

自从升任Isak的贴身男仆之后，他慢慢掌握了什么光景该清晨六点到二楼主卧外待命，什么光景可以等到日上三竿才开始一天的工作。

今天显然属于后者。

昨晚William才风尘仆仆地从城里回来，为了家族不容乐观的财务状况，昔日好友已经放下了许多贵族的身段，这次又去了十多天，意味着偌大的主卧也寂寞了十多天。小别胜新婚，第二天Isak必定会晚起。与其站在门外忍受听觉的折磨，他宁愿借口还有别的活计，磨蹭到八点再上楼。

所以当女仆小跑到楼下来找他时，Chris还挺意外的。说是早餐送进去，Isak说没胃口，反而叫他先准备洗澡水。

“Lord William呢？”他尽量让自己听起来不像在问仆人不该试探的东西。还好William已经下楼了，Chris松了一口气。而Isak像所有婚后的贵妇人一样，享有在床上吃早餐的特权——穿着会露出大半个胸口的丝质睡衣，雪白的肌肤上布满让人浮想联翩的红痕。

看来昨晚确实很激烈。Chris只瞥了一眼，强迫自己扭过头，卷起袖口专注于为房间里的浴缸填满热水。热气蒸腾起来，脸和衬衫都被熏得有点湿润，Chris抹了一把额头上的汗，准备退到屏风后面让Isak入浴。

“Chris，你能来扶我一下吗？”充满少年质感的声音此时却略带沙哑，慵懒中带着新鲜的情欲，仿佛清晨园子里的白玫瑰，柔嫩的花瓣被一阵暴雨打得七零八落，偏生还那么娇艳欲滴。

不是昨晚。Isak应该是刚被William好好疼爱过。

作为贴身男仆，他不得不听从主人的命令。Chris低着头紧咬牙关，走到宽大的床边，像往常一样伸出手让Isak搭着站起来。可半天也不见动静，他一抬头就对上男孩猫一样漂亮的绿眼睛，“我要你抱我。”Isak撒娇的样子让他的满腔妒火无处发泄，好像这是再正常不过的要求，而不是他刚与丈夫欢好后又对情夫投怀送抱。

在William面前乖巧娇羞的小少爷，变成了不知餍足的小野猫。Chris已经分不清自己到底是始作俑者还是“受害者”。

Isak看似纤瘦的身体却很结实，夏天他受邀与王族们打了几场马球，表现得到王储的特别称赞——尽管城里的贵族都说那是他父亲用钱买来的机会。Chris有点吃力才把男孩从亚麻床单上抱起来，小腿肚子挂在他臂弯里，露出膝盖上昨天都没有的擦痕，William那么疼他，肯定不会要求Isak做那种事，那么就是……Isak主动的。想到男孩跪在自己好友面前的画面，Chris抱着Isak的另一只手差点把指甲抠进掌心里。

他还在东想西想，那双从未干过粗活的小手早就勾上他的脖子，“一大早你就一身的汗。”

“对不起，Isak少爷，我刚才在后厨帮忙搬了几袋土豆和蔬菜。”以及提着两大桶热水刚进门就看到“偷吃”了一口柠檬派后还在吮手指的Isak。

“为什么要说对不起？”那美妙的声音一点点迫近，随之而来的是更大的危险，“我又没说我讨厌。”看不到脸他都能感觉到男孩微扬的嘴角，Isak的胆子真是越来越大了，竟然伸出舌尖舔掉他颈间的汗水，Chris几乎是立刻起了反应。

他用尽所有的自制力才把Isak安全地抱到浴缸旁，轻轻地放下来。男孩像初生的羊羔，身上黏糊糊的，似乎还有点站不稳，双手抓着他的手臂不放。

“请您入浴。有什么需要尽管吩咐，我在屏风外面。”  
“等等。”

上帝啊，别再折磨他了。Chris闭上眼睛深呼吸了一口，又转过身面向今早特别缠人的主子。

“Chris，还有一件事。”Isak顿了一下，那双看似无辜的双眼似乎这才遇到难题，“你能……帮我，弄出来吗？”

一滴可疑的液体从Isak双腿间滴落在褐色的橡木地板上，悄无声息，Chris耳边却像点燃了新年的焰火。他扶住Isak柔若无骨的腰，顺着腰线一路往下，手指很快探入那两瓣浑圆之间的密所，William的东西滴滴答答正往外流。

“他还没喂饱你？”  
“嗯……你知道William的。我们已经十天没做了，他还是那么小心翼翼，像个完美的绅士，以为我像橱窗里的瓷娃娃一样容易碎掉。我要的是——”

男孩在他耳边下迷魂药，“真正的男人，Christoffer。”

“你知道William就在楼下，嗯？”男孩笑着发出无声的邀请，Chris is damned.

坠地的白纱帘轻轻地摆动，不知道的人会以为那是窗外伴随燕鸥迁徙而至的秋风，只有安静的窗格目睹了一切，卧室的主人被他的贴身男仆压在窗边，就着之前丈夫射在体内的精液，从背后被狠狠地进入。比起稍早前的满室春色，Isak发出的声音更加旖旎，站立的姿势似乎让他承受了巨大的痛苦，身后之人变换角度再次往前挺腰，果然下一秒就变了调。

“轻点，嗯……”  
“我都嫉妒得快发疯了，Issy。”

Isak享受着男人的妒火。跟William温柔的动作相比，曾经的马厩伙计粗糙的手显然让他更兴奋，胸前那两颗小小的果实被揉得又疼又爽。更不用说Chris那根粗大的东西，他总是知道怎么让对方释放出全部的野性。

“嫉妒什么？”Isak侧过头想用吻安抚不安的情人。

“我看到你的膝盖了，你是不是用嘴帮他……”Chris还没说完，男孩就打断了他，“没错，昨晚就在床尾那个凳子上，我跪在地毯上。William很大，你看他的鼻子，我知道城里不少贵族太太小姐都想趁我不在上他的床。我几乎含不下，可最后我还是让他全部射在我嘴里，William的很浓，肯定没在外面乱搞。所以我今早又让他射在我里面，他射了很多——”Isak刺激着Chris，他故意在未清理身体之前传唤对方，就是想让Chris满足他刚被另一个男人灌满的小穴。

“可你却在他昔日好友身下叫得像个荡妇。”身后的动作越来越粗鲁，Isak都快被贯穿了。脚下的地板还有点冷，脚趾头却爽得卷曲起来。未着寸缕的身体被男仆粗制的衣衫摩擦着，对方甚至连裤子都没脱，然而这样却比丈夫的百般呵护让他更兴奋。

“Fuck，你怎么还那么紧，怪不得William从来没怀疑过。”  
“你想让他怀疑吗？”

Chris在他后颈吸吮着，湿热的舌头色情地描绘着每一寸肌肤，舔得他一阵阵轻颤，不难想像稍后那里会被留下青紫的吻痕。他会露出甜甜的酒窝对William撒谎，说那是去过东方的家庭医生擅长的治疗手段。

“你说William要是知道上周末我们去Vasquez男爵家赴宴的马车上发生的事，会怎么想呢？”

事情从Isak把手伸进Chris的马裤开始就失控了，马车在秋雨后泥泞的小道上颠簸着，他同样坐在情夫的大腿上摇晃着，含着Chris的地方比车轮碾过的路面还湿。晚宴时他不得不向男爵解释丈夫缺席的原因，而对方似乎更关心他脸上不寻常的潮红，“真的没事吗？你看起来好像发烧了。另外，别那么客气，叫我Jonas就行了。”又一个被Isak外表迷惑的家伙。

站在旁边的Chris时刻关注着少爷的一举一动，Isak不自然地挪了一下僵直的后背，是男爵家上好的天鹅绒座椅不舒服吗？只有他知道个中缘由，整个晚宴Isak下面都含着他的精液，以及从Valtersen家带来的嫁妆中一支圆柱形的翡翠，据说是东方商船带来的好货。

“夹紧点，别弄脏男爵家的椅子。”Chris在他耳边小声地警告，灼热的呼吸让Isak敏感地轻哼了一声，几个小时前在马车里欢爱的记忆尤新。回去的路上Chris又要了一次，每一次小小的颠簸都会让对方插到更深的地方，他被干得完全脱力，在男仆怀里低声地啜泣着，哭着求Chris让他更舒服。

因为Isak再清楚不过，适度放松手中的红线，甚至让对方误以为掌控了这场关于得不到的游戏，只会让Chris更死心塌地当他的提线木偶。

就像现在，他甚至不用伪装，因为Chris确实能满足他最肮脏的幻想。为家族事务尽心尽力的丈夫就在楼下，他却在跟英俊的男仆偷情，后穴被别的男人的性器塞得满满的。生理性的泪水滑过眼角，Isak满目含春地向Chris索吻，刚才还在纠结的男仆经受不住诱惑，一边用力地操着他，一边满足他的口舌之欲，丰盈的双唇像要把所有的不满和热情都传递过来，放肆地啃咬掠夺。

翘起屁股取悦身后的男人，果然换来一阵更凶狠的进攻。Chris野蛮的冲撞总能碰到他自己磨不到的地方，一声声叫得又急又媚，极大地满足了男人的占有欲。每次被撞到最敏感的点，小穴就会甜蜜地收缩，他知道Chris也快了。

“好深啊…Chris，快点，嗯……呆会，William会上楼来看我。”

他又成功地惹恼了男人，Chris报复性的抽插把他里外都操了个透，最后滚烫的精液全射在花心里面，小穴被再次灌满，Isak舒爽得也高潮了。

浴缸里的水都快凉了，Chris胡乱塞好衬衫和裤子，准备再下楼去取热水。Isak无力地趴在窗边，淫液混合着两个男人的东西顺着大腿往下流，他知道自己现在的样子有多诱人。

“Christoffer…对不起，我不是有意的。你会原谅我吗？”

身后的视线像锋利的猎刀舔过他光洁的裸背，最后停留在余韵中还一张一合的粉色入口。男人发出一声无奈的叹息，“是的，Isak少爷。”


	2. Chapter 2

“那次是我故意的。”

Chris正忙着跟Isak礼服上那些繁复的扣子缠斗，怀中的人咬着他的耳朵一阵轻笑。他们的时间不多，外面一年一度的主仆舞会还在进行中，过不了多久肯定会有人发现Lord Isak不见了。

从看到Isak穿着一袭剪裁精良的白色礼服走进宴会厅，他就按耐不住心中的悸动。男孩让William托着他的手，纯白的布料包裹着他修长的身材，优雅得像只骄傲的天鹅。只有一头金色的卷发还略带少年的稚气，映衬得那双碧绿如翡翠般的双瞳清澈而明媚。纵使William是这个家无可取代的男主人，Isak仍然是整场舞会上最闪耀的存在。仆人们都在窃窃私语，平时对下人和蔼可亲的Lord Isak会得到主人的疼爱不是没道理，除了脾气好，这么美的人儿谁不喜欢呢？

Isak凑近William耳边轻声地说着什么，一向不苟言笑的好友嘴角微扬，竟然露出和颜悦色的表情。两人至今还像新婚燕尔的夫夫一样亲昵，真是羡煞旁人。

Chris明知不该看，视线却离不开那个美丽的身影。嫉妒让他变得丑陋，可他就是无法控制，想要独占Isak的欲望在William的震慑下没有消退，反倒越烧越旺。

他早已为那个嫁入Magnusson家的男孩神魂颠倒。

所以他才会鼓起勇气借这个难得的机会请Isak跳舞，当着William的面挽起男孩，让少爷白嫩的小手搭在自己肩上。旋律响起，他领着Isak在众人面前翩翩起舞，指尖上似有似无的温度传遍全身，男孩在他的恭维下难得露出羞赧的微笑，这一刻Chris觉得自己似乎漫步在梦境之中。

上个月他向母亲借了钱，请裁缝做了这套礼服，那是他这辈子唯一一次被人服侍。为了低调他选择了黑色，试衣时裁缝的老婆却笑称不晓得哪家的女仆又要心碎了，虽比不上主子们名贵的三件套，却也让他看起来挺拔精神。贴身的剪裁勾勒出他因常年劳作而结实饱满的臀部，镇上的姑娘们看了都忍不住脸红心跳。

“你也不赖，今晚女仆们都盯着你看呢，Chris，”Isak回应着他，“*With you, I know God's face is handsome.”

他们像情侣一样在彼此耳畔呢喃，Chris环在Isak腰上的手越抱越紧，仪式性的主仆舞蹈早就超过了礼貌的距离，越轨的诱惑近在咫尺。

看到William被公爵叫开，他就迫不及待地让Isak十分钟后在书房见。

“什么？”他只想立刻男孩剥光，深深埋入那甜美的身体里，让他的主人发出见不得人的呻吟。

Isak却似乎并不心急，Chris被推开了几寸，只见男孩开始自己宽衣。

“我是说那次你去书房给William送急电，我听管家说你骑马去镇上取电报，就故意跑到书房缠着William，坐在他大腿上不让他工作，要知道平时他都不让人进书房。那天我去的时候他还有点不高兴，我亲他时你在门外都看见了吧。”

白色的裤子滑落到地板上，Isak光溜溜的长腿什么都没穿。“为什么？”Chris把男孩推到墙边，挤进他双腿间敏感的部位不断摩擦。

“因为我想要你为我着迷，就像我为你着迷一样。不管我是Isak Valtersen还是Isak Magnusson……”

“你是我的！”他欺上男孩诱人的薄唇，疯狂地掠夺Isak甜美的气息。他还记得当时不小心看到的画面，漂亮男孩像只小猫窝在男人腿上，偷亲一下就会露出狡黠的笑容，纯真中带着致命的诱惑。他想侵占他，让他在自己怀中褪去所有伪装，永远像少年一样耀眼而美丽。

“你……进来，Christoffer，我已经准备好了。”

刚抬手探向身后，男孩一条腿已经迫不及待地的圈在他腰侧，让两人下半身紧紧地贴在一起。手指毫不费劲地滑了进去，原来Isak提前……用粗大的食指和中指戳了几下，后面的小嘴软软地吮吸着，淫水流得他满手都是；前面的小家伙也湿哒哒地顶着他，急需抚慰。

“你一个人弄的吗？”  
“嗯……快，给我。”

想像Isak独自在房间里做那种事足够让他硬得发疼，下腹仿佛有一团火在燃烧。

“William知道吗？你湿成这样来参加舞会。”  
“不，我跟他说没胃口不想吃晚饭。”

主仆舞会这天所有的仆人都会放假，所以食物是提前一天准备好的。作为贴身男仆的Chris并不知道Isak舞会前做了些什么，但他怎么也想不到调皮的男孩竟会偷偷做这种事。平时娇生惯养的男孩一定很笨拙，他的手指能碰到那一点吗？他弄的时候想的是谁？

似乎能读懂他的想法，“我一直找不到那里，好难受。我想起你用手指就能让我……让我，”Isak在他怀里扭动着身体，蹭着他西裤里形状越来越明显的阳物，眼中蒙上一层水气，嘴上却羞得说不下去。

“用手指就能把你操射？”

被他托着屁股把两条腿同时抱起来的男孩吓得一声惊呼，纤细的小腿紧紧夹着他的腰，生怕掉下去。他哪儿舍得，解开西裤的扣子，怒胀的性器被夹在男孩臀缝间，滑溜溜地就不肯进去。

“求你…Christoffer。我要你……”一张一合的小嘴急切地期盼着，男孩的哀求便是他最好的春药，Chris把他压在墙上，用力地顶了进去。

不用问Chris也知道这一下就插到他花心最甜蜜的点上了，小穴吸得他也很舒服。Isak向后仰起雪白的颈项喘息着，整个身体都因为快感而绷紧，Chris很想在上面留下痕迹，“别……William会看到的。”

又是William。他只恨得牙痒，这身奢侈的礼服并不能改变他低下的身份，但他可以在主人的书房里操着对方万般娇宠的小少爷——他第一次在这个房间看见Isak跟William撒娇就想这么做了。

这让Chris加快了抽送的速度，Isak抓紧他的手臂，在每一次撞进去时发出销魂的长吟，叫得人骨头都酥了。粗大的阴茎熨烫着娇嫩的内壁，环肉被重重地顶开，又猛又准，次次都撞到那一点，抵在上头磨出更多的水，不一会两人下半身结合的地方就发出粘腻的水声，地板上也有滴落的痕迹。

“William能把你干出那么多水来吗？”

眼看Isak额头满是汗珠，整张小脸都泛着粉红的水光，张着嘴却说不出一句话，他知道男孩快承受不了了，又坏心地退出一半，只肯浅浅地戳弄。

“你动一动啊。里面，要……”一脸的欲求不满，偏偏又有几分娇憨可爱。

Chris腾出一只手为他拨开被汗水粘住的发卷，男孩几乎所有的重量都落在那处，双手紧紧攀附着他宽阔的背，脚心勾在他腰上，里面更是绞得他都差点精关失守。

“宝贝，让我好好疼你。”说着又往里面插了几分，然后一下子顶到最深处，发狠似的磨得Isak腰似水蛇般扭动。蚀骨销魂的快感让男孩里面吸得更紧，将两人都送上欲海的浪尖。黑瞳将眸子中的翠绿几乎完全掩盖，只剩下足以让任何圣人堕落的欲望深渊。

“Chris，Christoffer……”

每一声都是骚透骨的勾引。饱含情欲的细语回荡在书房里，沉溺其中的两人都没发现门后那双愤怒的眼睛。

因为劳作而布满老茧的手心握住胯间的小东西，没几下Isak就颤抖着喷得他满手都是，“Issy，你好甜。”Chris轻舔手指，然后又插到男孩嘴里蛮横地搅弄，迫使少爷尝了尝自己的味道。高潮过后的男孩似是失了神，竟乖乖地舔弄起他的手指，上下两张湿热的小嘴都含着他的东西，Chri突然看得口干舌燥。

他扬手往男孩白嫩的臀肉上打了几下，肉体碰撞的声音夹杂着Isak高亢的呻吟，Chris开始剧烈地抽插，每一下几乎都直直地顶到Isak最里面。男孩哭着叫他慢点，小嘴却咬得他舒服得要命。等他尽数射在穴心里，被滚烫的精液一激，Isak前面过度敏感的小东西又可怜地抖出几滴白液。

“能站稳吗？”  
“都怪你。”

帮少爷整理衣物本就是贴身男仆的职责，男孩的娇嗔让他不由地心头一荡。这副一看就被男人好好操过的样子，Chris真舍不得和别人分享。

_*出自Alanis Morissette的Simple Together。_


	3. Chapter 3

上个星期William进城有事没能赴约，所以他对这个周三格外期待。他还给Isak带了礼物，那是男孩喜欢的诗集，虽然William觉得里面最华美的诗句也无法形容他的漂亮男孩。

外面响起急促的敲门声，看来有人比他还迫不及待。门一开，Isak像头小鹿直接撞进他怀里，推着他就往旅馆简陋的房间里面走。

William享受着男孩的热情，为什么不呢？知道自己不是唯一一个在离婚后仍然渴求对方的傻瓜，Isak曾让他觉得自己是世界上最愚蠢的失败者，而此刻，男孩主动坐在他双腿间轻轻晃动着身体，无数个甜蜜的吻仿佛恋人间的暗语，他好像又拥有了世界上最美丽的天使。

Isak的反常还是让他有些担心，随身带来的玫瑰脂膏甚至还没拿出来，男孩里面就完全吸纳了他的两根手指，又紧又热，湿得不像话。还没有过分的刺激，对方却像一只不安的小兽在他怀里扭来扭去。William伸手想解开他上衣的扣子，也被Isak像猫一样弓着腰躲开了。

“你能别……脱我的衣服吗？”

男孩红着脸，翡翠般清澈的绿眸中满是歉意。平时两人一直都坦诚相见，他是遇到了什么难处吗？William寻思着，Isak不能脱衣服的原因……难道是？

“是不是他对你动手了？快让我看看，哪儿受伤了？严重吗？不行，我现在就带你去城里的医院。”想到那个抢走Isak的男人会对柔弱的小少爷下手，一股无名的怒火让William血气更旺了，他真是看错了那个家伙，他曾经的朋友，Schistad家的耻辱。

“不，你误会了。Chris，他……”男孩欲言又止的样子让他愈发怀疑。他知道Isak已经不属于自己了，可他对这个男孩的感情从未停止。William心底涌出无限的怜爱，他轻轻抬起Isak的脸，让额头成为对方的依靠，“告诉我，Issy，到底发生了什么？”

“不是Chris，他已经……有段时间没碰我了，最近他升职后天天早出晚归，我也不知道他在矿上忙些什么。是我，我……求你，别再问了。”男孩埋在他肩头，“William，求你了。”

以前Isak跟他撒娇时他还能用家族和父母来转移一下注意力，现在只有他们两个人，男孩垂着眉像做错事的小孩向他乞求，下体却紧紧咬着他的手指，那副天真的媚态几乎让William想立刻占有他。

这一次William掌握了所有的主动权，他仍然保持了最大的耐心，抬高男孩的纤腰，但放下去时却带着不容反抗的力量。Isak似乎并不在意，下面沉得越深，搭在他肩膀上的手就抓得越紧，似乎在压抑着什么。

“没事，你随便抓，反正我回去又没人会检查。”

他本来只是想开个玩笑，没想到Isak却因此羞得不肯抬头，“不，Issy，我不是那个意思。我真的不介意，宝贝，看着我，我只想要你……”再次对上那双氤氲的双眸，他温柔地吻去男孩眼角的湿润，埋在对方身体深处的性器稍微向上一顶，随即将Isak甜美的娇吟吞入口中。

这是个彻彻底底的错误，这是场无比荒唐的困局，但Isak就是他心甘情愿为之沉沦的毒药。就像在荆棘中绽放的玫瑰，致命的尖刺无法阻挡人们对娇艳花蕾的渴望。

他开始相信Isak的话，因为在他们之间，男孩更像是过去两个星期未尝禁忌的人。身体比以往更敏感，只是些许轻柔的爱抚就能让Isak泫而欲泣，里面紧得不像话，连William都必须时不时停下来才能忍住过快的冲动。

因为还穿着衬衫，男孩在激烈的情事中早已香汗淋漓。William心疼地为他拂去额头的汗珠，一抹不听话的卷发还翘中间，湿漉漉的样子十分可爱。他无法不去想像那些粗制的布料下Isak光滑幼嫩的肌肤，此时因为他而蒙上一层薄汗，泛着不可告人的红潮。

此时他才注意到Isak衬衫胸前被染上了两团深色的水迹，循着他惊讶的眼神，男孩也低头看了一眼，那是……手就放在衬衫领口最上面的扣子上，他要对方亲自说出来。

“William……别。”

这一次Isak并没有真的抗拒，衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗被解开，当真相出现在William眼前时，他几乎不敢相信——裸色的束胸紧紧地裹着男孩肿胀的胸部，前面已经湿了一大片。而为了束得更紧，本来就纤细的腰更是被勒得盈盈一握。

“你，他……知道吗？”

男孩摇摇头，“是上次我们……之后，才…变成这样的。”

他想起来了，那天他总共要了男孩三次，最后Isak更是哭着求他射在里面。“那段时间Chris都没有碰我。”男孩连耳尖都红透了。还在震惊中William几乎失语，但双手已经环到男孩背后，手指一扬，紧绷的丝带在他指间散开，“怎么会湿成这样？”

“因为，因为……”Isak紧咬着殷红的薄唇，像是承受着某种巨大的折磨，含着他的大家伙的小屁股却还在摇晃，“那里太舒服了。”

Isak娇羞的回答让William心头一颤，他已被男孩完全俘虏。一点点解开那该死的束胸，“别告诉我是你一个人把自己系那么紧。”

“邻居的太太是个好心人，她帮我……”  
“上帝啊，Isak，现在你又让我嫉妒一个无名的农妇。”

十根细白的手指捏成小拳头打在他胸口，William也笑了出来。

“宝贝，真的有那么舒服吗？”扯掉束胸后，他一手抚上男孩胀满的胸部，另一手扶着细腰，同时用力地往上顶弄。身体多处敏感点被同时刺激，Isak在他怀里尖叫出声，白色的乳汁从指尖直接喷射出来。William托住男孩酸软的腰，把那粉嫩的乳尖往自己嘴里送。

听到男孩在他头上小声的抽泣，William立刻停了下来。可能是刚才被束胸裹得太紧，Isak那里被磨得有些红，被他这一咬更是肿得厉害。

“对不起，我弄疼你了吗？”用舌头把玩着那颗坚硬的小果实，啃咬改为轻轻的吸吮，更多甘美的乳汁喷涌而出，全被William吸了进去。

“不，William，求你……另一边，也要。”

肿胀的小丘在他手指的蹂躏下几乎快要变形了，他终于舍得放开，继续用嘴满足男孩。

“告诉我，Issy，你怀了我的孩子对吗？”  
“嗯……啊啊！”

看见男孩完全被他赐予的快感主宰，极大地满足了William被遗忘许久的自尊。Isak有了他的孩子，这个事实瞬间唤醒了他。还能自欺欺人多久？这样在小镇旅馆里偷偷摸摸的日子，早就无法满足他对Isak的独占欲。

思及此，刚才还尽量保持克制的动作变成了凶狠的进攻，一次次顶到男孩身体最里面，肆意享受销魂的快感。不一会Isak就哭得梨花带雨，他才慢了下来，粗大的炮身抵在入口处浅浅地摩擦，一双大掌握住胸前的小东西，给予男孩最温柔的抚慰。

“William……”

他不解地看着Isak，“给我……”Isak一脸被情欲折磨得不知所措的样子让他既怜惜又兴奋。于是他放任男孩骑在他的阴茎上操着自己，饥渴地等待更多精液的浇灌。Isak高潮时小小的胸部又喷出了洁白的乳汁，未来将孕育他们的骨肉——是不是所有恶之花都如此美丽，堕落至地狱看起来才会如此诱人。

最后他们都精疲力尽地倒在床上，重叠的心跳仿佛诉说着彼此的心事。今后该何去何从，William心里已经有了肯定的答案。


End file.
